All About Yoonmin couple Drabble
by putriiWF
Summary: Ini hanya Drabble ringan about Yoonmin couple, Jimin tidak tau lagi mengapa Yoongia nampak begitu manis? Apa kekasihnya itu memakai pemanis buatan? tapi Jimin yakin ini bukan pemanis buatan, ini pemanis natural milik Min Yoongi. PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI X MEMEBER BTS. Review Juseyo!


Anneyong haseyo~ putri imnida! Hehehhe maafkan author yang gak ada bosennya update FFN Yoonmin couple.

Title : Jealous?

Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.

PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin

MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi

ALL MEMBER BTS.

Gender : Romance, Drama.

Rate : T+M

Happy Reading~

Yoongi memandang kearah jendela kelasnya, memandang sang kekasih yang sedang asik bermain basket. Yoongi menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya, sesekali garis bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman ketika sang kekasih memasukan bola ke dalam ring atau ketika berhasil mengambil bola dari lawan mainnya. Yoongi bisa mendengar suara teriakan histeris para penggemar kekasihnya, bernama Park Jimin ketika kembali mencetak score dari lawan mainnya.

Di pikir-pikir Yoongi seperti gadis abg saja yang baru jatuh cinta, padahal dia seorang laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk di tingkat akhir Bangtan High School. Yoongi akui dia dan sang kekasih hanya terpaut satu tahun meskipun begitu hubungan keduannya tetap terjalin dengan baik dan tidak ada masalah apapun, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum.

Yoongi kadang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menyukai adik kelasnya itu? Padahal pertemuan ke duanya tidak begitu baik. Bahkan sifat keduanya begitu bertolak belakang. Park Jimin siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasih dari Min Yoongi itu? Pangeran

sekolah di Bangtan dengan ribuan penggemar murid-murid yang di dominasi perempuan cantik-cantik. Jimin yang bersifat hangat, baik, ramah, perhatian dan bersikap sopan terhadap semua teman-temannya. Berbanding kebalik dengan dirinya Yoongi. Yoongi lelaki yang cuek, galak, dan terkesan dingin, bahkan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Tapi Yoongi tidak akan pernah salah pada debaran jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat atau wajahnya akan selalu memerah, hanya karena seorang Park Jimin kekasihnya. dan Yoongi tidak tau lagi bagimana bisa ia begitu sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Mengingatnya membuat Yoongi jadi tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat wajah sang kekasih yang tersenyum begitu hangat bagaikan sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah.

"Hyung kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon penuh selidik. dan melihat arah pandang Yoongi di balik kaca jendela kelasnya.

"Oh Jimin? Hahaha ternyata diam-diam kau memperhatikan kekasihmu ya hyung?"

"Si..siapa yang memperhatikannya?" jawab Yoongi gugup karena tertangkap basah.

"Ahh sudahlah hyung, jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Wajahmu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus begitu."

"Yakk, NAMJON! teriak Yoongi dengan lantang dan wajah menahan malu.

"Oh ya, hyung ku dengar belakangan ini Jimin dekat sekali dengan Jeon Jungkook." goda Namjoon dengan smirk evilnya.

"Terus? Memangnya urusannya apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak mencurigainya hyung?"

"Aku kenal dengan Jeon.. Jung..jung siapa."

"Jeon Jungkook." potong Namjoon

"Yaa itu namanya, Jungkook. Dia itu kekasihnya sahabatnya Jimin, namanya Taehyung. Untuk apa aku curiga padanya?"

"Yaa hyung, lain kali kau harus menyelidikinya Jeon Jungkook itu teman atau simapanan kekasihmu." goda Namjoon dengan menahan senyumannya.

PLAKK

"Yak, hyung kenapa memukulku" Namjoon memegang kepalanya dengan refleks.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosongmu itu!"

"Hyung ini sakit tau! Akan ku adukan kau pada seokjin hyung."

"Masa bodo! Adukan saja sana!"

"Hyung aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Yak, KIM NAMJOON! akan kupukul otak cerdasmu jika mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Yoongi sudah keluar dari kelasnya, setelah sebelumnya mendorong kursi Namjoon dan membuatnya terjatuh. Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya teriakan Namjoon yang kesakitan akibat perbuatannya, ya Yoongi akui Namjoon itu lebih muda satu tahun darinya dan satu tingkat dengan Yoongi karena kecerdasannya, maka dari itu ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' pada Yoongi.

Bagaimana bisa Namjoon berkata seperti itu pada kekasihnya, bahkan Yoongi akui hubungannya dengan Jimin itu memang masih seumur jagung, hubungan ke duannya baru berjalan 4bulan dan Jimin tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Yoongi tau Namjoon hanya menggodanya tapi tetap saja itu sudah membuat Mood seorang Min Yoongi rusak karena dirinya. Tetapi bagaimana pun Yoongi tidak pernah bisa marah, karena Namjoon adalah sahabat terbaiknya setelah Honseok. 'Awas saja kau Namjoon akan ku beri pelajaran!' gerutunya dan membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di koridor sekolah itu menatapnya dengan takut dan saling berbisik-bisik.

SKIP

Pertandingan basket pun akhirnya di menangkan oleh Jimin dan teman-temannya, karena mencetak score tertinggi. Kebetulan hari ini pelajaran Jimin olah raga dan songsaengnim Lee sedang absen, jadi karena bosan Jimin dan teman-teman sekelasnya bertanding basket.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di lapangan setelah selesai bermain basket. Bahkan para fans-fans Jimin masih setia meneriakinya dengan histeris, karena kemanapun Jimin pergi maka fans-fansnya akan menguntitnya dan Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum dan menegak air minumnya sampai habis yang di bawakan sahabatnya Taehyung.

"Park Jimin.." teriak Jungkook yang berlari membawa kotak makan di tanganya.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook berlari menghampirinya, membuat para fansnya Jimin mendelik tidak suka dan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Jim lihat Taetae tidak?" jawab Jungkook dengan to the poin.

"Tadi sih di sini, tapi gak tau deh kemana lagi. Lagian tumben kesini?"

"Kau tidak ke kelas Yoongi hyung?"

"Hahaha tentu saja aku akan kesana." ucpanya dengan merentangkan otot kaki dan tangannya.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di samping Jimin dan menatap kotak bekalnya dengan sebal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Tae, Jim. Tadi pagi dia minta di masakan bekal, tapi sekarang malah menghilang entah kemana?" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Lagian kamu mau-maunya saja di suruh si alien itu! Sini biar hyung saja yang makan bekalnya!"

"Yak, mana boleh begitu!" dengan cepat Jungkook mengeratkan kotak bekalnya, takut-takut Jimin akan mengambilnya ketika ia lengah.

"Hahha kau ini lucu sekali sih kookie. Tapi tidak selucu kekasih ku tentunya."

gemas Jimin dengan tingkah lakunya dan mengusak tataan rambut Jungkook.

"Yakk, Park Jimin!" teriak Jungkook kesal.

Jimin hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih cemberut atas ulahnya itu. Mengingat tingkah laku Jungkook, mengingatnya pada kekasih gulanya itu. Haah Jimin jadi ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya dan melihat senyuman manisnya itu. Jimin berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan senyuman yang terpantri di wajah tampannya, bahkan Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat teman sekelasnya berpas-pasan dengan dirinya. Mau tidak mau teman satu kelasnya itu akan membalas senyuman hangatnya itu. Tentu saja pangeran sekolah itu pantas di sandang oleh dirinya, right?

"Park Jimin idiot!" teriak Taehyung yang sedikit berlari mengejar langkah Jimin.

Jimin hanya menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berlari menghampirinya. Jimin jadi berpikir 'Kenapa kedua orang temannya ini suka sekali berteriak?' Tentu saja Jimin mendengarnya, teriakan Taehyung dan Jungkook itu begitu nyaring terkadang membuat Jimin malas menanggapinya. Jimin jadi malas bertemu alien satu ini.

"Pabbo! Kau membuatku lelah! Dimana Jungkook?"

"Tadi sih di lapangan basket. Kau saja yang gampang capek!" ledek Jimin dengan malas.

"Huh, baiklah. Terimakasih Jim. Oh ya, tadi aku lihat Yoongi hyung ada di ruang uks." teriak Taehyung yang masih terdengar di telinga Jimin.

Apa? Yoongi sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ketika menjemputnya tadi pagi Yoongi terlihat baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sakit? Jimin jadi khawatir sendiri, mengingat betapa rapuhnya kondisi kekasih nya mengenai kesehatannya itu. Jimin akan segera menemuinya setelah berganti pakaian olah raganya dengan seragam sekolah.

SKIP

"Yoongi hyung.. Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Honseok dengan nada khawatir.

"Yak, Honseok! aku tidak sakit. Aku sedang ingin tidur disini." jawab Yoongi malas.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Aku sedang bad mood dikelas, berisik! Ini semua karena Namjoon."

"Ada apa dengan Namjoon?" Honseok jadi kepo.

"Yak Honseok! Aku benar-benar sedang bad mood dan ingin benar-benar tidur! Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku, awas saja kalau kau coba berani menggamgguku!" teriak Yoongi dan membalik badannya mengahdap tirai ranjang ruangan yang di dominasi serbah putih itu.

"Hah baiklah.." Honseok menghela napas dan hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

Hening suasana menjadi hening ketika, Honseok sahabatnya keluar dari ruangan uks, menyisakan seorang Min Yoongi di sini, dengan suara-suara atmosfer ac yang masih dapat Yoongi dengar.

Yoongi tau tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi tanpa sengaja ingatan obrolannya tadi terus berputar bahkan merekam setiap detail pembicaraan Namjoon dengan sangat jelas. Yoongi tau bahwa kekasihnya itu dekat sekali dengan semua teman-temannya, termasuk Jeon Jungkook adik kelasnya itu. Tapi melihat interaksinya beberapa hari yang lalu di caffetaria membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi sesak, tanpa sadar Yoongi menangis dalam diam.

Tidak seharusnya Yoongi melarang Jimin untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, Yoongi tidak berhak untuk melarang Jimin berteman dengan siapapun. Meskipun Yoongi akui ia menaruh rasa cemburu pada Jungkook, tapi bagaimana pun juga Yoongi tidak boleh egois, dan tidak boleh melarang Jimin untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. 'Ayolah Min Yoongi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.' batinnya. Bukankah Jimin punya hak akan hal itu? dan Yoongi tidak tentu saja tidak mau karena sikap childishnya itu membuat Jimin jadi kecewa karena dirinya. dan Yoongi berusaha menutup matanya dengan cairan bening yang terus mengalir begitu saja dari kedua kelopak matanya.

SKIP

KRIETTT...

Suara pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka dengan indahnya, menampilkan sosok pangeran sekolah. ya siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jimin kekasih dari Min Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat kekasihnya terbaring di balik gundukan selimut berwarna putih, karena hanya Yoongi yang berada disana.

Jimin bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyapa atau sekedar memberi kecupan manis di dahi kekasihnya, melihat bagaimana tidak teganya Jimin harus membangunkan kekasih di mimpi indahnya. dan dengan perlahan Jimin duduk di samping ranjang kekasihnya dengan sedikit mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur mengingat pikirannya masih terus di penuhi oleh kekasihnya. Ketika suara pintu terbuka Yoongi sudah tau bahwa itu sahabatnya Honseok yang datang untuk menemaninya, meskipun Yoongi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.'Dasar Honseok pengganggu!' decih Yoongi di balik selimutnya.

Jimin hanya terus menatap punggung sang kekasih, Jimin benar-benar khawatir dengan kekasih gulanya itu. Bagaimana pun Jimin tidak mau hal-hal buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Mengingat Yoongi pernah di operasi akibat usus buntu kala itu, jadi Jimin merasa bahwa Yoongi perlu di lindungi dan di jaga dengan baik. Jadi Jimin hanya terdiam dan memandang sekeliling ruangan serba putih itu.

"Ada apa Honseok?" suara Yoongi dengan parau.

Jimin kaget, ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi memulai percakapan dengan dirinya. Honseok? Apa kekasih gulanya ini tidak sadar bahwa Jimin lah yang berada disini, bukan Honseok sahabatnya. Apa Yoongi terbangun karena dirinya? Jimin hanya terdiam dengan seribu bahasa dan mengalihakan perhatiannya kembali pada punggung sang ke kasih.

"Aku..aku tidak tau ada apa denganku hari ini? Tapi ucapan Namjoon tadi membuatku sakit, sangat sakit dan sesak." ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai terisak.

Jimin menautkan alisnya semakin bingung, Namjoon? Sakit? Ada apa dengan Yoongi? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Jimin masih terdiam membiarkan Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ak..aku ti..tidak mau seperti ini, dan tidak seharusnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihku..." suara Yoongi yang mulai sesegukan dibalik selimut putihnya.

Jimin dapat melihatnya perubahan di balik selimut putih itu yang menangis sesegukan, dengan cepat Jimin memeluk erat kekasih gulanya dari belakang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi dengan berbagi kasur disana. Jimin tidak tau kenapa? Tetapi Jimin tidak mau membuat Yoonginya merasa takut dan kesepian.

Yoongi yang mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Jimin itu hanya semakin menangis. Yoongi berpikir mungkin sahabatnya Honseok ingin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan memeluknya seperti sekarang dan Yoongi memang membutuhkan itu.

"Hikss..Ji..ji..min." lirihnya dengan suara tangis Yoongi yang belum reda juga.

Sakit ya Jimin merasakan sakit yang ngilu seperti luka. Bukan ini bukan luka nyata yang biasa ia dapat, tapi ini luka dengan kasat mata yang secara paksa merobek hati Jimin ketika mendengar suara kekasih nya menyebut namanya. Jadi Yoongi seperti ini karena dirinya? Dan menangis karena dirinya? Jimin memeluk Yoongi semakin erat memberikan kehangatan cinta disana.

Perlahan Yoongi menarik nafasnya dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Aku tau tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, mengingat bagaimana Jimin dengan Jungkook begitu dekat. Jujur aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Honseok.. Ta..tapi melihat kekasihku berinteraksi dengan orang lain begitu menyakitkan."

"Tapi aku tau aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya, walaupun aku sering mempergoki Jimin dan Jungkook di caffetaria beberapa hari yang lalu. Ke duanya begitu asik bercanda dan tertawa bersama bahkan aku bisa lihat bagaimana senyuman Jimin itu terlihat bahagia, dan bahkan Taehyung tidak berada disana dengannya."

"Aku tidak mau egois, aku..aku takut hiksss..hikss Jimin akan meninggalkanku."

Jimin hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi, Jimin senang sekaligus sedih dalam waktu bersamaan ia senang ketika ia berada di titik pusat tempat Honseok, menjadi seorang sahabat yang mendengar setiap keluh kesahnya. Karena selama beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan Jimin lebih banyak cerita, dan Yoongi selalu berhasil menjadi tempat pendengar terbaik dalam keluh kesah Park Jimin kekasihnya.

Sedih sangat sedih karena Jimin lah penyebab Yoongi menangis. Jimin tidak mungkin salah dengarkan? Jimin yakin telinganya masih berfungsi cukup baik, meskipun Yoongi mengatakannya di balik selimut putih tersebut. Padahal saat menyatakan cinta 3 bulan yang lalau, Jimin berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Yoongi bahkan ia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu air matapun jatuh dari kelopak mata indahnya itu. Tapi jimin tidak tau kalau kesalahannya ini, membuat Yoongi menangis seperti ini.

Jimin tau sangat tau jika Yoongi bukan tipekal laki-laki yang kuat seperti yang terlihat, Yoongi terlalu tertutup mengenai perasaannya sendiri, atau bahkan ketika Yoongi seperti sekarang ini ia bahkan tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan sahabat maupun kekasihnya. Ia selalu ingin menampilkan sisi dinginnya karena, Jimin tau Yoongi juga manusia biasa yang sangat rapuh dibalik wajah cuek dan terkesan dinginnya.

"Kumohon Honseok, kau tidak akan memberi tau hal inikan pada Jimin." ucap Yoongi dengan suara tangisan yang mulai reda.

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Suara tangisan sudah tidak terdengar lagi disana, Yoongi menyembulkan kepala dibalik selimut putih itu membiarkan tangannya merapikan tataan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Yoongi hyung..."

Deg Deg Deg

Suara ini? Yoongi tidak salah dengarkan?Suara seseorang yang Yoongi kenal, Yoongi sangat mengenalnya suara ini. Suara cempreng khas milik kekasihnya, ya meskipun hanya satu kata yang meluncur indah dari mulutnya tapi Yoongi yakin ini suara Jimin, kekasihnya yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan. Jadi yang memeluknya ini bukan Honseok? tapi kekasihnya sendiri Jimin. Dengan ragu Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Jimin yang di sedang menatapnya begitu intens. Bagaimana bisa, wajah Jimin begitu dekat dengannya dan membuat Yoongi menjadi bingung sendiri. mengingat jarak dari ke duannya yang saling berpelukan ralat lebih tepatnya Jimin yang memeluk pinggang Yoongi begitu posesif.

"Jimin..." cicitnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Skatmat Yoongi tidak bisa menghindari tatapan Jimin ini, Yoongi merasakan gugup yang luar biasa ketika tatapan Jimin ini selalu sukses buat Yoongi terhipnotis dan Yoongi tidak mengerti terkadang ia menyukai sensasi seperti ini, Jimin terus menatap dirinya dan membuat Yoongi menundukan kepalanya secara refleks karena degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Hyung maaf.." sesal Jimin.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, karena aku. Tapi sungguh aku dan Jungkook tidak ada hubungan apapun, selain teman."

Yoongi hanya menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam ia tidak sanggup menatap tatapan Jimin pada saat seperti ini. dengan perlahan Jimin menarik wajah kekasih gulanya dan itu memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Percalah padaku hyung, tidak ada tempat untuk wanita atau bahkan laki-laki sekalipun. kecuali dirimu hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintai seorang Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang kasar, cuek, dingin atau tidak peduli sekalipun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung….Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa jauh dari dirimu hyung, apalagi sampai meninggalkanmu."

Yoongi hanya terdiam ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap wajah Jimin, dan mencari kebohongan di sana. Tidak Jimin tidak berbohong, bahkan tidak ada ke bohongan dari mata Jimin yang Yoongi lihat, hanya pancaran cintalah yang di berikan untuknya.

"Sungguh hyung kau hanya salah paham, aku dan Jungkook saat itu sedang menunggu Taehyung si caffetaria. karena bosan aku akhirnya membocorkan semua rahasia keburukan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook, oleh karena itu aku jadi terbawa suasana dan...tertawa bersama." Jimin memelan suaranya saat mengatakan 'tertawa bersama' bisa-bisa Yoongi salah paham lagi dan memutuskan hubunganya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak pada Jungkook, jika itu tidak membuat hyung menangis lagi."

"Tidak!" potong Yoongi cepat.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Jangan lakukan itu, aku..aku tidak ingin membuat pershabatan kalian renggang hanya karena ke egoisanku."

"Yoongi hyung..."

"Aku...aku tau tidak seharuss..hmmmppfffttt.."

Jimin dengan cepat menyatukan belahan bibir manis milik Yoongi dengan bibir miliknya. Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman itu dengan refleks menutup matanya, dan membiarkan cairan bening kristal itu meluncur dengan indah. Jimin hanya menempelkannya saja tidak ada lumatan disana, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan setiap cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada Yoongi. Jimin bahkan merasa seperti melayang, ketika bibir kecil Yoongi sangat pas dibibir nya ketika ia sentuh.

Jimin berani bersumpah bibir pink milik kekasih gulanya itu sangat manis, bahkan demi barang obat-obatan terlarang, alkohol, soju atau pemanis gula dan permen yang di ciptakan orang-orang pintar diluar sana hanya bibir kekasihnya lah yang sangat manis dan candu baginya. Jimin tidak tega melihat Yoongi menangis dan berbica sangat banyak, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Jimin berjanji ia tidak akan membuat malaikat manis yang menjadi candunya itu menangis lagi karena dirinya. Dengan terpaksa Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan mata sayunya sekaligus kecewa.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau menyukainya huh?" goda Jimin ketika semburat merah mewarnai kulit putihnya yang begitu kontras.

Dengan gugup Yoongi menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada milik Jimin. Ia tidak tau mengapa dengan sentuhan Jimin ini membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya dengan cepat. Sentuhan Jimin begitu membuatnya tidak bisa menolak, tubuh dan pikirannha tidak sejalan jika berdekatan dengan Jimin seintim tadi. maklum saja ini ciuman pertama bagi ke duanya, selama mereka berpacaran 4 bulan ini.

"Hyung berjanji lah untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kumohon aku benar-benar tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dengan refleks dan dengan malu-malu kembali menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jimin melihatnya itu senyuman termanis Yoongi yang sering ia tunjukan padanya. Kembali Jimin menyatukan bibir keduanya dan Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya menutup matanya. Jimin melumatnya, melumat bibir pink milik Yoongi dengan perlahan. ia tidak ingin membuat sang empunya kesakitan, kenyal dan manis hanya itu yang Jimin rasakan. bahkan lebih manis dari kapasitas gula terbaik di dunia, biarkan saja Jimin lebay untuk kali ini tapi sungguh ini fakta. Bagaimana bisa bibir milik kekasihnya begitu sangat manis, Jimin tau jika nama suga memang cocok untuk ke kaksih gulanya.

Kembali Jimin menarik tekuk leher milik kekasihnya memberikan lumatan dan gigitan kecil disana, Yoongi tidak tau harus berbuat apa? ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati apa yang di lakukannya. Jimin tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir bawah milik Yoongi, sehingga membuat Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan refleks.

Yoongi akui ia menikmati sentuhan Jimin ini sentuhan yang bahkan membuat desiran halus di dadanya semakin berpacu cepat, wajah yang selalu memerah ketika Jimin memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Yoongi merasakan ada aliran listrik antara dirinya dan Jimin sehingga menjadi satu, bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu seperti menggelitik dalam perutnya dan seperti meminta di bebaskan dari sana. Yoongi tidak tau harus berbuat apa, yang ia lakukan hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher kokoh milik kekasihnya.

Jimin mengabsen setiap goa hangat milik Yoongi, mengabsen setiap gigi kecilnya yang memang bahkan manis disentuh Jimin, menyesapnya, menjilatnya dan membuat lumatan kecil di sana-sini. Jimin tidak tau setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, sehingga ia membuat Yoongi melenguhkan nama dirinya dibawah kekangan Jimin. Jimin yakin jika cinta, kasih sayang dan sebagian dirinya hanya milik Yoongi bahkan raganya sekalipun, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin melepaskan ciuman manisnya *oppsss sorry mungkin ciuman panas lebih tepatnya* ketika di rasa Yoongi perlu pasukan udara. Yoongi terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah dengan rambut blonde nya yang berantakan karena ulah kekasihnya. Mata sayu itu, bibir pink yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah, bahkan semua itu membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan senyuman bahagiannya

"Hyung apa tadi aku membuatmu sakit?" ucapnya dan mengelus pipi putih milik Yoongi.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek matanya perlahan, sungguh Jimin gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi. Apa kekasihnya ini sedang melakukan aegyo untuk dirinya? atau sedang berusaha meruntuhkan iman seorang Park Jimin yang terkenal mesum di kalangan sahabatnya.

"Kau menyukainya, hyung? Aku tidak tau kenapa bibirmu begitu manis? Apa kau memakai pemanis buatan?" goda Jimin dan membuat seluruh wajah Yoongi sudah memerah padam karena dirinya.

"Yakk, Jimin!" teriak Yoongi malu dan memukul dada bidang milik kekasihnya.

"Hahahaa aku hanya bercanda hyung, salahkan dirimu yang begitu manis, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri."

"Dasar Park Jimin mesum!"

"Hei kekasihku berani rupannya mengatakan aku mesum? Memang kenapa hmm jika aku mesum hyung? Bukankah kau menikmatinya tadi?"

"Jimin.. Berhentilah!" terdengar rengekan Yoongi yang malu karena di goda Jimin.

"Hahaaa kau ini lucu sekali hyung, jika sedang seperti ini." Jimin yang gemas akhirnya mencium pipi putih mulus milik kekasih gulanya.

"Hyung saranghae.." bisiknya di telinga Yoongi.

"Nado." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" goda Jimin kembali dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyungieee~" rajuk sang kekasih.

"Tidak ada pengulangan Park Jimin!"

"Baiklah Park Yoongi yang mengatakan nado." Jimin menirukan suara pelannya Yoongi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Yak, berani sekali kau mengganti margaku?" elak Yoongi, tapi sungguh sebenarnya Yoongi suka dengan marga Park kekasihnya itu.

"Biar saja, kau memang milikku, dan akan menikah denganku! Jadi tidak boleh ada lelaki manapun yang dekat denganmu! Terutama bibir merah ini, ini bukti kau sudah sah secara resmi milik Park Jimin." Jimin mengklaimnya dengan tegas, dan memberika elusan sayang pada rambut gulanya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menumpukan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi meraba saku celana seragamnya dan menemukan spidol hitam permanen disana. Yoongi menarik rambut belah dua milik sang kekasih menulis sesuatu di jidatnya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu Jiminie. Karena kau telah membuat aku menangis."

Jimin hanya terdiam, menerka-menerka apa yang di tulis Yoongi di jidatnya itu. Betapa kagetnya Jimin, ketika satu baris huruf hangul disana menulisakan 'Park Mesum'. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli dan mencium hidung Jimin gemas.

"Yakk hyung." Apa aku semesum itu?"

"Yaa tentu saja."

Hahaaa tawa Yoongi pecah dan kembali memeluk Jimin, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sang kekasih. Jimin bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat ini. ia terlampau bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Min Yoongi. Jimin bahkan tidak tau bagaimana, Tuhan bisa menciptakan lengan kekar milik Jimin itu begitu pas di pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya dan ini sungguh membuat hati Jimin bahagia. Keduanya memejamkan matanya bersama dan menghabiskan sisa pelajaran dengan membolos di ruang serba putih itu, memberikan kehangatan cinta yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta Park Jimin dan Pak Yoongi.

"Ahh aku jadi iri melihatnya nya." keluh Jungkook dengan tampangnya imut.

"Aku jadi merindukan Seokjin hyung." ucap Namjoon frustasi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Jimin itu memang benar-benar mesum! Bahkan aku saja yang sudah berpacaran lama belum pernah menyentuh Jungkook."

PLAKKK

"Taetae!" Jungkook memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada sang kekasih.

"Hahha aku hanya bercanda sayang." tawa Taehyung dan memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Yakk, jika kalian ingin melakukannya, lakukan lah dirumah!" teriak Honseok melihat pasangan Taekook moment.

Namjon dengan cepat menarik tangan Honseok agar tidak membangunkan Yoonmin couple yang sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

Ternyata Namjon, Honseok, Dan Taekook memang sudah mengintipnya sejak Jimin memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Bahkan mereka merekam semua adegan setiap detail yang di lakukan Jimin pada Yoongi dalam ingatannya.

END

YOONMIN COUPLE again! Hahaha jangan bosan-bosan yaa~ Maaf kalau masih banyak typo bertebaan dimana-mana. Maklum author baru, mohon bantuan sekali lagi.

Gamsahamnidaa~ yang menreview cerita one shoot Yoonmin yang berjudul "MAGIC"... Ahh gak bisa mengucapin apa-apa sekalian terimakasih banyak, untuk reviewnya. Saya aka bekerja lebih baik lagi-lagi-dan lagi. *bighug* maaf jika moment Yoonminnya kurang gregetttt hehehe.

Annyeongggg~ review juseyo! ^^:*:*


End file.
